Ayako Hatori
Ayako Hatori (葉鳥 彩子 Hatori Ayako) is the SHSL Rhythm Gamer in the rebuilt Kibougamine Academy. Ayako is close friends with Yukiteru Yuki and Chiharu Chiba, and is the girlfriend of Nagisa Shingetsu. Appearance Ayako has bright blue hair and green eyes. She's just around average height, and has a slightly athletic build. Ayako's wardrobe consists of mainly bright colors. She has clothes in all colors of the rainbow, and enjoys showing off cute clothes. Personality Ayako tends to be extroverted, and usually has no trouble getting along with people. She can be impulsive and has a strong sense of adventure, which can lead to her getting in trouble. She enjoys showing off and will do her best to beat someone if she believes she can win. She can tend to have a bit of a short temper and will act based on emotions rather than thinking things through. She doesn't do very well in school, despite her best efforts, which bothers her much more than she would ever admit to. She pretends as if she doesn't care, and will frequently procrastinate or give up on homework. She's very competitive, especially when it comes to rhythm games, and will drag friends along with her to the arcade to play with her. History Before the Tragedy, Ayako lived in Towa City with her mother and her older sister, Masami, who she was very close with. Her father left when she was young, and she never really got to know him. Her mother worked quite a lot, and Ayako had a lot of time where she was unsupervised. Ayako would do nearly anything to earn arcade money. Once the Tragedy hit Towa City, Ayako was brainwashed as a Monokuma Kid. She has next to no memory of events directly before or during the Towa City riots. Post-Tragedy, Future Foundation managed to undo the brainwashing on the children as society was being rebuilt. Relationships Masami Hatori Ayako's sister. The two grew up very close, and Ayako looked up to her a lot. She wouldn't admit it, but she still looks up to her a lot. Nagisa Shingetsu Ayako's boyfriend. They met after being paired together for a group project. The two went on a date and ended up "kinda-sorta-dating" for a while. Nagisa offered to let Ayako stay at the Warriors of Hope house while she was still rooming with Nya. Yukiteru Yuki One of Ayako's best friends. Yukiteru helped Ayako while Nya was stalking her, and this led to Ayako and Yuki forming a sort-of friendship. Eventually, they became fairly close friends. Chiharu Chiba One of Ayako's best friends. Chiharu and Ayako both care about Yukiteru a lot, which led to them becoming close friends as well. In NG, Ayako and Chiharu are married and dating Takashi. Nya Matsuo Nya stalked Ayako for a while. Ayako has an intense dislike of Nya, and is mildly scared of her. Stats *1 - 3 Low - Average *4 - 6 Above Average - High *7 - 10 Extremely High - Perfect Quotes * (To Nagisa, and many, many others) "Am I hot enough to be a stripper?" Trivia * Ayako's name is written with the kanji "aya" (彩) for color, and "ko" (子) for child. * Ayako's blood type is O. * Ayako likes horror movies, konpeito, and glitter. She dislikes homework, sitting still, ''and losing.'' * Ayako's favorite drink is bubble tea, ''and her least favorite food is ''pumpkin. * Ayako's hobby is nail art. Category:Games / Technology Category:Ang's Muses Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Students Category:Hatori Family